In a digital audio system, where the sound is represented by a digital number, it is desirable to have a control with which uses may adjust up or down the volume level of the reproduced sound. Such a device may be considered the digital equivalent of the well known analog knob that adjusts the sound level in an analog audio component. In conventional systems, the adjustment to the volume by a user is linear. The human ear, however, perceives sound in an exponential manner. Therefore, adjusting sound in a linear manner, as is done in conventional sound systems, does not feel natural to a user. Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method for adjusting the volume of a sound system, where the change is done in an exponential manner, making it comfortable to a user. As will be seen, the invention provides such a system and method in an elegant manner, and also with a reduced number of circuit components.